The Love of Her Life
by SweeneyTodd110
Summary: This Is a fanfiction of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange.  I just really wanted to write a story about them so please enjoy!


He was sitting in his bedroom and I watched him very carefully as he was reading his book. I wondered if he would ever finish so we could go to bed. I knew that would never happen though because he was a reader. Once he started a book he could never put it down. I finally decided to speak up.

"Severus darling, please come to bed. I am exhausted." I said hoping that he would listen and put the book down.

"But Bella, I need to finish this chapter, and then I promise we can go to bed." Severus responded not even bothering to look up at me from his book.

I started to fall asleep though five minutes after he said this. As soon as I was asleep, I was up. It was strange though. I awoke in a different place than where I fell asleep.

"HELLO! WHERE AM I?" I yelled praying someone would respond to my cries.

"Who goes there?" A voice yelled.

"IT IS I BELLATRIX LESTRANGE AND MAY I ASK TO WHOM I AM SPEAKING." I yelled at the man hoping he would show his face. Though the man did not speak for a long while, he took a step toward me about every five or so seconds. Once he reached about a distance of five feet from me he halted. I knew he only wanted to see if I was whom I said I was.

"You are Bellatrix Lestrange?" The man said glaring his deep red eyes directly into mine.

"Yes I am. Now who might you be?" The man started to laugh.

"Well you ought to know who I am if I know who you are." Then the man ripped off his jacket revealing his face and I knew immediately knew who the man was.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! After all of these years you dare come to try and find me." I said in shock as I looked in the eyes of the man I once loved, Lord Voldemort better known as Tom Riddle.

"How dare you talk to me like that now come on I will get you to my house and make you some dinner." Tom replied.

"NO! Take me to Snape, Severus Snape!" I demanded as Tom tried to pull me up.

"NEVER! YOU ARE NEVER TO SEE HIM!" Tom yelled yanking me up from the ground.

"Watch me." I said as I pulled out my want and apparated to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As soon as I was there I ran up to the door and knocked on it until someone answered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The doorman asked me with the slightest bit of care in his voice.

"I am Bellatrix…Bellatrix…Black and I am here to see Severus Snape please." The man looked at me very strangely but grabbed my arm and pulled me to the downstairs corridor.

"Ere' we are. Professor Severus Snapes room." and the man knocked on the door and walked away leaving me alone in the dark corridor until the door slowly opened. Once it finally completely opened and Severus was in view I hugged him.

"Bella what are you doing here, please do come in." Snape said showing me threw the door. I smiled at him as I passed by.

Seeing a chair, I sat down and made myself at home. Once Severus got into the room, there was dead silence.

"Severus…I'm sorry I came on such short notice but…" I stopped talking for a second "…I need your help" I began to cry "Please you must hel-hel-help me. I… I… I need you. I love you and need you please Severus." I paused seeing that he needed to say something now.

"Bellatrix, I would love to help you. I can't though. Everyone knows you're a death eater. If anyone sees you they will surely arrest you." Seeing the sorrow in my eyes he began to talk again "but since I love you I will hide you here." I smiled, not because he was helping me but now I knew he really loved me.

It has been two years now that I have been staying with Severus. We are very much in love. I have decided that I am going to ask him if we could be married. We are going out to dinner tonight and that is when I plan to ask him.

"Severus I am so exited for dinner tonight where are we going?" I asked him hoping it could be somewhere nice.

"Actually it is going to be the Leaky Caldron. I hope that is alright." He said looking desperate. My face lit up with joy.

"Yes it is perfect. I will go get ready." I ran into my part of the closet and picked out the perfect outfit.

I came out wearing my hair down and curled. I was also wearing my favorite red mini dress with black pumps and a shawl.

"Are you ready to go?" Snape asked me as I came out.

"Yep, come on." I smiled and we went out of the castle and apparated to the Leaky Caldron.

While we were waiting for dinner, our waiter brought out some wine and bread. Severus poured me a glass and handed me a slice of bread.

"Thank you" I said smiling and bit into the bread. I spit it out as soon as I felt something hard on my teeth. When the bread came out of my mouth I saw a sparkling in it. I picked it up and it was a ring, a diamond ring. I looked at Snape and began to cry.

"Yes, yes I will marry you." I said knowing he would ask the question. I leaned over to kiss him then something flew threw the window beside where we were sitting. I knew exactly what it was.

"SHE IS MINE!" the voice of Lord Voldemort yelled as he came into sight holding up his want.

"NO!" I yelled knowing exactly what he was going to yell but it was too late. Severus had already fallen to the floor. My life was over. Snape was dead. He was gone from my life forever.

I got up from the table and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I sat down and cried. I could not stand the thought of being alone. Once I calmed down a little a pulled out my want. I examined it up and down then, I put it to my head.

"Avada Kadavra" I fell to the ground motionless. I would never have to suffer the pain of this world again. I could live in peace now.

THE END


End file.
